Devil!
by Fer-chan
Summary: Ele havia voltado e sentia como se nada houvesse mudado... Ela não o esquecera, ela nunca o esqueceria, mas na ânsia revolta de tê-lo grudado em todo o seu cérebro, ela esquecera de viver. Alguém teria de ensina-la e anjos nem sempre são a melhor opçao!
1. First contact

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mentiraaaaaaaaa *loucamodeon*

_Romance/ Drama_

**Sinopse**: Ele havia voltado e sentia como se nada houvesse mudado... Ela não o esquecera, ela nunca o esqueceria, mas na ânsia revolta de tê-lo grudado em todo o seu cérebro, ela esquecera de viver. Alguém teria de ensina-la.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Devil!**

:

:

:

_E se nós fizessemos algo juntos?_

Essa foi sua frase preferida por alguns anos, e o repertorio não havia mudado em quase nada, anos se passaram e a garotinha de 12 anos continuava de alguma forma encubada na garota de agora 18 anos de idade.

Ela não havia feito muitas amigas e sua vida parecia ter estacionado no exato momento em que seu companheiro de time havia deixado o lar. Ela não o esquecera, ela nunca o esqueceria, mas na ânsia revolta de tê-lo grudado em todo seu cérebro, ela esquecera de viver.

Ele havia voltado e por consequência o sorriso em seus lábios rosados brotaram novamente seus olhos verdes antes opacos agora estavam novamente brilhantes como não se viam a alguns anos.

Ele havia mudado estava mais alto mais forte, mas sua frieza continuava como a que ele sempre carregava aos 12 anos, e essa frieza o impediu de jogar ao menos um sorriso, ao menos um olhar, para a garota de cabelos rosados que esquecera de viver enquanto ele não estava por perto. Ele havia voltado, olhando por outros olhos não fazia diferença, ele continuava a não nota-la, mas pelos olhos da garota tudo havia mudado e a vida havia voltado a si.

''-Kakashi-sensei, essa é a casa onde nós vamos ficar?'' Ergueu os olhos verdes desapontados para a casa de dois andares de cor exageradamente cremosa.

''-Sim é aqui! E por favor, cuidado! Nós estamos em uma missão perigosa e nunca se esqueçam que estamos disfarçados, vocês são adolescentes comuns, e não ninjas .''

Olhou diretamente para Naruto que pela sua face deslumbrada não havia captado nenhuma palavra do que o sensei havia dito era sempre assim, ele estava sempre avoado quando era algo novo.

Para Naruto tudo era interessante, já para o Uchiha parecia um grande tanto faz embutido com um não estou nem ai, ele como sempre parecia não se importar, ele nunca se importava.

''-Sasuke-kun, o que você que para o almoço?'' Os olhos doces e as mãos inquietas e tímidas.

''-Não me importa, pergunta pro Naruto é ele quem come feito um porco!'' Aquilo não fora gentil, ele nunca era gentil, especialmente com ela.

Mas ela já havia decidido que estava acostumada e que um dia seu Sasuke-kun iria nota-la e dizer algo brando ou ate mesmo quase doce.

Talvez ela estivesse enganada , talvez ela simplesmente estivesse iludida como em anos a fio se manteve. Ela não tinha uma vida própria e a vida alheia passava pelos seus olhos nublados de uma cega paixão, ele mudara, ela não. Ela havia estacionado e precisava de algo que a desse um empurrão.

''-eu não posso dormir essa musica esta me deixando louco''

Naruto levantou de sua cama que estava exatamente paralela ao seu colega de time, foi ate a janela e soltou um longo berro emendado de um xingamento. A musica alta vinha de uma casa no fim da rua, uma casa elegante que parecia sempre muito habitada por pessoas de diferentes tipos.

Não dormira naquela noite, ninguém na casa exceto Kakashi havia conseguido pregar os olhos, mesmo com a musica alta e provocante. Não havia explicações para como ele dormira tão bem. O Uchiha com um semblante emburrado revirou-se na cama ate conseguir cochilar e lamentar-se pela missão que havia de cumprir como se fosse aos velhos tempos o time sete reunido. Ele havia voltado e sentia como se nada houvesse mudado, a mesma garota em seus calcanhares o mesmo sensei preguiçoso e o mesmo amigo escandaloso.

''-Quem será que estava ouvindo aquela barulheira ontem de madrugada? Eu queria fazer um rasengan e...'' Apertou o punho direito em forma de dizer como queria ter esmagado tudo aquilo.

''-Eu não ouvi nada, do que estão falando?'' o sensei sentou-se a mesa coçando os cabelos prateados e muito bagunçados segurando na outra mão o livro conhecidamente de capa laranja.

''-Eu fiz seu café da manha preferido Sasuke-kun!'' E a pilha de panquecas com molho foi deixada em frente aos olhos absolutamente negros de seu dono.

''-Eu não gosto de doces, Sakura!'' Ela não pensou na desfeita, ainda estava lembrando de como seu nome soava saindo dos lábios dele. Fazia muito tempo que ela não o escutava.

''-Eu gosto de panquecas da aqui!''

Uma mão bronzeada tomou com vontade o prato da frente de Sasuke e com um garfo começou a tarefa árdua de espetar os discos embebedados de molho de chocolate.

''-Eu esqueci que você não gostava de doces, gomem né.''

As desculpas desnecessárias saíram de sua boca quase que naturalmente e o pior era que viam acompanhadas de um sorriso vacilante.

Parecia que ninguém havia se dado conta de como ela havia demorado a fazer aquelas panquecas recusadas, parecia que ninguém dera importância para a recusa, aquilo já era como se fosse algo normal, rotineiro. Era triste.

Algumas batidas na porta fizeram Naruto resmungar algo com café da manha interrompido, e como as pessoas dessa vila eram sem noção. Kakashi levantou-se e se dispôs a atender a porta que estava sendo batida de uma forma engraçada e ritmada.

''-Há, desculpe!'' As desculpas não foram pelo transtorno no meio do café da manha como diria naruto, mas sim por continuar batendo enquanto a porta já fora aberta quase o acertando.

A garota muito magra com seus saltos muito altos estava na altura de Kakashi, o jeans muito justo e baixo e blusa muito larga. Os cabelos escuros tinham reflexos dourados e em seu pescoço se pendurava muitas correntes longas.

''-Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês se mudaram a pouco, então eu trousse este bolo, se estiver sem um pedaço é culpa do Shin, ele adora atacar comida alheia.'' Aa frase foi meio sussurrada com falsa indignação, mas sem um pingo de vergonha pelo fato de estar levando um bolo já comido.

A Garota adentrou alguns passos para dentro sem ser convidada e olhava tudo muito atenta.

''-Kakashi-sensei, quem era...'' A frase foi interrompida por ela mesma e emendada com um ohayo tímido acompanhado de uma longa curvatura.

''-Eu adorei seu cabelo!'' os olhos vidrados de Mitsuko rumaram junto com suas mãos para as madeixas rosadas. A Haruno estranhou a liberdade e se auto repeliu do toque da estranha garota que usava maquiagem demais. Kakashi já estava desembrulhando o bolo em cima da mesa do café e conferindo uma grande mordida.

''-Você quer tomar café da manha com agente?'' A educação da Haruno se sobrepôs.

''-Não precisa, e também não precisam comer esse bolo horroroso, eu só vim aqui mesmo porque uma amiga minha viu aquele cara ali e queria que eu descobrisse o nome dele.''

Riu estrangulado e pareceu não notar a face de assombro de Sakura quando ela apontara disfarçadamente para Sasuke.

''-Ela gosta do Sasuke-kun...?'' Não foi exatamente uma pergunta mais uma reflexão totalmente atormentada. Por dentro uma chama raivosa queimava.

''-Há não, ela é uma vadia!'' E um sorrisinho escapou entre os sussurros.

Aquilo não foi de grande valia para a Haruno só a deixou mais desconfortável.

''-Eu gostei de você.''

E essas foram as ultimas palavras que a estanha garota disse antes de sair rápido pela porta sem nem ao menos fecha-la.

''-Quem era aquela doida?'' Naruto perguntou correndo e saindo só vestindo um short laranja pelo portão. ''-Ela entrou na casa desgraçada que não me deixou dormir.'' Disse fazendo um bico gigantesco já sentado no sofá marrom e confortável estendendo as pernas.

''-Naruto, vamos esquecer a tal casa e nos concentrar na missão a partir de agora. Pelo que sabemos a uma máfia escondida pelas redondezas, e eles estão sequestrando ninjas para roubar técnicas, eles os matam e descobrem seus segredos, não podemos ficar parados nem por um minuto.'' Kakashi parecia concentrado.

''-Então é melhor conhecermos algumas pessoas daqui para colher informações '' O loiro disse agora igualmente concentrado.

''-Ninguém daqui vai dizer nada, devem estar com medo de sofrer algum tipo de vingança, se for para descobrir, temos que pegar leve. Acho melhor ficar de tocaia por alguns dias antes de falar com qualquer pessoa.''

''-mas a Sakura-chan já falou com aquela garota esquisita da calça justa. teme''

''-eu sei Baka...'' Respondeu irritado.

''-Vamos parar com isso! Sakura, já que a garota já falou com você antes não seria de bom tom ignora-la agora. Mas tomem cuidado para não ter nenhum tipo de aproximação com quem quer que seja.'' Kakashi sentou-se no sofá ao lado de naruto jogando suas pernas folgadas para fora.

''-vamos investigar os moradores?'' O Uchiha perguntou.

''-A principio essa era minha intenção, mas tudo que achei foi muito superficial, parece que ninguém aqui gosta muito de falar de si mesmo.''

''-E se usarmos os relatórios dos moradores para nos aproximarmos na hora exata?'' Perguntou a Haruno excitada.

''-Isso é uma boa ideia Sakura, mas só vai servir para nos aproximarmos superficialmente, precisamos de mais, precisamos de detalhes, alguém dessa vila esta interligado com os sequestradores, temos que descobrir quem é, e não será fácil.''

O roubo de técnicas já era um dos crimes mais falados no circulo ninja, e uma equipe especialmente treinada fora designada para substituir os ninjas mortos em combate na mesma missão. Eles agora aparentemente não eram mais ninjas e sim somente três adolescentes comuns passando férias na casa de praia do tio que tomava conta dos três.

Eles agora eram somente garotos normais e isso era o que mais assustava a Haruno, pois teria que viver normalmente e isso ela não havia aprendido. Alguém teria de ensina-la.

Xxxx

A vila era bonita e bem ensolarada, as ruas de pedra muito antigas sofriam um contraste com os clubes e prédios muito modernos que haviam ali.

Ir a padaria naquela vila não era como ir a padaria de manha em Konoha, tudo ali parecia sofisticado e estranhamente adormecido em uma hora em que as pessoas já deveriam estar despertas.

Os olhos verdes corriam em cada vinco da cidade as lojas eram lindas com suas vitrines transparentes com roupas provocantes ate os becos tinham seu charme convidativo de um tipo proibido e entusiasmante.

Suas botas ninja ainda a acompanhavam mesmo Kakashi dizendo para parecerem adolescentes comuns, sua blusa vermelha bem fechada comprimindo os seios frato em contraste com o short curto e preto que agora não levava nenhum tipo de acessório para kunais e shurinkens, a saia rosa pálida que escondia o short curto e negro estava ali como uma intromissão.

''-Ohayoo!'' Uma voz sussurrada a despertou do devaneio que estava a absorvendo.

''-Ohayo!''

Ela não sabia o nome daquela garota e imediatamente lembrou que não deveria conversar nenhum contato era permitido, mas lembrou das palavras de Kakashi e seria estranho ela ignora-la depois daquele dia.

Não havia tido tempo de perguntar seu nome quando ela aparecera com um horroroso bolo de boas vindas. Mas ela a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, ela era inconfundível e fácil de notar.

Novamente ela vestia saltos muito altos, ficando quase uma cabeça de diferença de altura com a Haruno. O vestido preto e justo um típico tubinho com um grande zíper metálico destacado atrás vestia seu corpo magro e elegante, muitas pulseiras no pulso esquerdo e brincos muito grandes combinavam com a maquiagem muito borrada que tinha nos olhos, ela estava pálida como se não tivesse dormido a noite toda.

''-Você esta bem?''

A Haruno a mirava com certo espanto, nunca havia visto algo tão glamoroso e decadente ao mesmo tempo, os cabelos da garota estavam presos em um coque e bagunçados quase que estrategicamente com suas luzes douradas refletindo ao sol.

Ignorando completamente a pergunta de Sakura perguntou ''-O que esta fazendo aqui tão cedo, não deveria estar dormindo?''

''-Eu vim comprar o café da manha.'' Se sentiu tentada a sair depois de uma breve despedida educada mas a tentação de perguntar mais a venceu. ''-E você não deveria estar dormindo também?'' Sorriu tímida

''-Eu vou dormir agora, e se possível só acordar a noite.'' Sorriu com vontade.

A rosada a olhava com um tipo novo de admiração que nunca havia sentido por ninguém, ela repudiava aquele comportamento ao mesmo tempo que almejava algo semelhante.

''-Hoje vai ter uma festa na minha casa. Uma festa do pijama com umas amigas, você quer vir?''

Ergueu as sobrancelhas negras e exageradamente arqueadas junto a entonação da pergunta. Mordeu o lábio inferior em espera. A bolsa pequena e preta em uma das mãos caídas ao lado do corpo esguio.

''-Eu nem sei seu nome.''

O coração palpitava e as palavras de Kakashi não paravam de fervilhar em sua mente ela não deveria se aproximar de ninguém ainda, ela não deveria ir a festas nem recepções e nada que envolvesse pessoas daquela vila que ainda não foram necessariamente e profundamente investigadas.

''-Eu sou a Mitsuko.'' Cedeu um beijo na bochecha da Haruno surpresa e voltou a posição de antes.

''-Então, você vem ou não?

:

:

:

_Fic louca e nova, bem já deu pra ver q a guria é má influencia né, o Sasuke-kun vai aprender o que é bom pra tosse, e descobrir que não é xarope. Kkkkkk_

_Essa fic não será muito grande e é um drama romance diferente de tudo que já escrevi espero que gostem , e me digam o que estão achando, ideias e criticas são sempre bem vindas ;D reviews hemm preciso saber se estão curtindo essa tentativa totalmente nova para mim, vocês são o mais importante =*_

_Xoxo._

_Até a próxima o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


	2. Influency!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mentiraaaaaaaaa *loucamodeon*

_Romance/ Drama_

**Sinopse**: Ele havia voltado e sentia como se nada houvesse mudado... Ela não o esquecera, ela nunca o esqueceria, mas na ânsia revolta de tê-lo grudado em todo o seu cérebro, ela esquecera de viver. Alguém teria de ensina-la.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Devil!**

:

**Cap 2**

''-É só uma festa do pijama!'' Os olhos verdes estavam suplicantes e a voz quase tremula.

''-A garota da calça justa não parece confiável'' Naruto cruzou os braços fortes e fechou os olhos como se pudesse dar fim a conversa.

''-Sakura, eu disse que não podíamos nos aproximas de ninguém aqui, pelo menos ate nos aprofundarmos nos seus hábitos e em suas vidas.''

''-Mas não existe jeito melhor de me aproximar e saber seus hábitos estando perto, e é só uma festa do pijama, não vai acontecer nada demais.''

Todos se olhavam sentados em circulo no sofá confortável da sala. Os olhos de cada um diziam coisas diferentes, os fechados de Naruto queriam dizer que ele não concordava com aquela historia maluca de festa com a garota estranha da calça justa, Kakashi parecia emergido em uma batalha interna e Sakura, os olhos dela brilhavam só de pensar em ser liberada para a festa.

Ela queria conhecer Mitsuko não só pela missão, mas porque ela pareceu misteriosa desde o começo. Era como se algo a atraísse para ela.

''-Por favor...'' A garota voltou a implorar e os olhos diziam que era uma festa inocente.

''-Aquela garota não é confiável.''

O Uchiha havia se pronunciado pela primeira vez depois de passar todo o tempo calado dizendo com o olhar o que achava da situação atual. Olhando as reações da rosada, ele não entendia o porquê daquele evento ser tão importante, mas aquela garota que havia aparecido ali com os saltos muito altos uma calça muito justa e um jeito de andar que o deixava desconfortável, e ainda mais, o deixava desconfortável saber que Sakura estaria sozinha com ela.

''-Viu até o teme acha que ela não é confiável... Perai você 'ta concordando comigo, teme? Você esta doente ou algo assim?''

Levou uma das mãos a testa pálida do moreno em um gesto de brincadeira infantil para medir a temperatura.

''-So estou dizendo o que eu vi, Baka.'' E o tom era de convite para uma discussão.

''-Esperem! A ideia da Sakura não é ruim, se ela se aproximar da Mitsuko pode conseguir informações sobre outras pessoas da vila.''

''-Não acredito que esta levando isso em consideração! Humpf.''

Revirou os olhos como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça remexendo os cabelos negros e rebeldes.

''-Qual é o problema? É só uma festa do pijama, eu vou levar meu saco de dormir e meu pijama vamos dormir e pronto! Eu sou uma shinobi de Konoha e quero fazer meu trabalho.''

O tom foi quase alterado e a voz antes tremula agora estava mais firme do que nunca.

Como assim, ela o estava desafiando o contradizendo, havia pela primeira vez ido contra uma de suas decisões, e isso deixou o Uchiha com uma espécie de irritação que não o largara.

Ele não podia parar de olhar para o rosto triunfante da Haruno quando Kakashi havia concordado com a ideia de usar Mitsuko para investigar as pessoas da vila, aos olhos dele ela agora sorria como ele nunca havia visto antes era quase debochado, era vitorioso.

''-Espera ai, como você sabe que o nome dela é Mitsuko Kakashi-sensei.''

E a pergunta esdruxula do loiro fez todos revirarem os olhos e derrubarem os corpos cansados no sofá macio.

Xxxx

Um barulho estalado veio da porta, não era como uma batida mas sim parecia feito com metal. O Uchiha olhou em volta e decidiu deixar o pacote de ramen que decidia fazer para o jantar em cima da mesa e se dignou a abrir a porta já que ninguém mais apareceu para tal tarefa árdua.

Uma mão com anéis gigantescos e unhas pintadas de um tom marrom muito escuro que batiam insistentemente nos dentes brancos. A garota das calças justas como Naruto costumava chama-la, agora vestia um short preto e curto junto a uma blusa dourada muito solta e decotada, o casaco preto era justo e estava aberto.

''-Hello! Não vai me convidar para esperar ai dentro?''

E apontou com a cabeça para dentro da casa que tinha a porta entre aberta com um moreno usando uma camiseta em gola v bloqueando a entrada.

''-A Sakura já vai descer!''

O tom foi desgostoso e abriu passagem com o corpo musculoso para a garota passar, notou que ela estava ligeiramente mais alta que ele em seus grandes saltos finos, as pernas bem tornadas que o Uchiha achava que deveriam estar fora daquela casa estavam totalmente a mostra, e por um minuto ele imaginou como seria a festa inocente do pijama.

''-Vocês são primos, não são? Você, ela e o loirinho bonitinho?'' Perguntou segurando a pequena bolsa preta nas duas mãos a frente do corpo, não se sentou, não fora convidada.

''-Humpf'' Resmungou sem vontade, aquela era a historia que deveriam contar, três primos em férias com o tio.

''-Se isso foi um sim, então esta liberado?'' Ergueu as sobrancelhas arqueadas em sugestão a pergunta.

''-Como assim liberado?'' O Uchiha sentou-se no sofá ainda sem convida-la e a olhou de cima a baixo com uma avaliação de julgamento.

''-É que o meu irmão o Shin, ele ficou louco quando viu sua prima.'' Tirou a jaqueta e revelou a blusa dourada totalmente aberta nas costas expondo toda a pele. ''-Sabe! Se vocês são primos então não tem problema, não é? Quer dizer vocês não tem nada, tem?'' Sorriu afetada.

A escada chamou a atenção dos dois tanto o Uchiha que estava sentado no sofá com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e muito mais irritado do que imaginara que ficaria com a conversa que acabara de ter com Mitsuko - a garota dos jeans apertados - tanto quanto Mitsuko que ainda de pé segurava sua jaqueta pequena em uma das mãos.

''-Kami-sama, você esta cheirando a leite.'' Sorriu abertamente mas sem som.

Sakura segurava o saco de dormir em baixo do braço esquerdo e usava seu pijama preferido; um conjunto de calça e camisa azuis com ursinhos. Após a afirmação de Mitsuko disfarçadamente tentou sentir seu próprio odor, ela não entendera o que ela havia dito com aquela frase.

''-O que você esta vestindo?'' Agora depois de se equilibrar em seus saltos altos já ao lado da rosada no fim da escada analisava seu pijama de perto.

''-É o meu pijama.'' Respondeu sem graça, olhando para Naruto e Kakashi que chegavam a sala naquele momento.

''-E isso aqui?'' Apontou para o saco de dormir em baixo do braço da garota sem graça.

''-É meu saco de dormir. Sabe para a festa do pijama.'' Respondeu estranhando a pergunta.

''-Não, você não precisa disso!''

Pegou o saco de dormir dos braços da rosada e empurrou-o no colo de Naruto. O loiro que acabara de chegar não entendeu nada so ficou com o pacote nos braços e uma cara de estranhamento.

''-E essas roupas? Você vai ter que ir ate minha casa!'' disse balançando a cabeça em negativa. O sorrisinho era imaginativo ela estava com aquele ar que já sabia o que faria exatamente a seguir.

''-Mas não é uma festa do pijama, porque você não esta com um pijama?'' Naruto perguntou quase violento, decidira que não gostava de Mitsuko.

''-É que quando chegamos lá, todos tiram a roupa ao mesmo tempo e trocam por pijamas.'' Disse seria passando a ponta da língua pelos dentes da frente.

''-Isso... Isso é uma depravação, é serio?'' O rosto bronzeado e confuso estava vermelho.

''-Não! Você é tão engraçado.'' E sorriu de uma forma encantadora que obrigou Naruto a sorrir também. ''-Você quer ir?''

''-Quero!'' respondeu entusiasmado mexendo a cabeça freneticamente em afirmativa.

''-Sinto muito, mas hoje são só as garotas, ok?'' E sorriu agora maldosa. Uma gargalhada contida.

''-A Sakura-chan tem que voltar cedo!'' Naruto disse fazendo um bico gigantesco que assustaria qualquer um.

''-Que primo preocupado.''

''-Ela não precisa voltar tão cedo.'' Kakashi abriu a boca para dizer a única frase que importara para Sakura desde o começo de toda a conversa.

''-Acho q alguém deveria ir junto para cuidar da Sakura-chan.''

E cruzou os braços fortes sentando ao lado do Uchiha que tinha o semblante mais irritado e fechado que todos ali já haviam visto. Ainda estava pensando no nível de deslumbre que o irmão idiota da garota do jeans apertado teria pela Haruno.

''-Isso pode ser uma boa ideia.'' Sasuke resmungou imutável. Queria emendar com um ''isso seria uma boa ideia para a missão'' mas Mitsuko infelizmente estava por perto.

''-A garota acabou de dizer que são só garotas hoje , Naruto!'' Kakashi falou sem entusiasmo, constatando fatos.

''-Não se preocupem, eu vou cuidar dela como cuido de mim mesma. Prometo tio'' E cruzou os dedos nos lábios finalizando com um beijinho cheio de batom rosado claro enquanto olhava para kakashi.

Puxou a mão da Haruno em sua direção e entrelaçou entre a sua como para ela não desistir, e a puxou para a porta.

''-Ei primo emburrado!'' E olhou diretamente para Sasuke, que bufou instantaneamente.

''-Vou trazê-la inteirinha, sem faltar nenhum pedaço, talvez só um pedacinho, mas nada que vá fazer falta!'' Sorriu marota e fechou a porta atrás das costas inteiramente nua.

''-E vocês dois, não ousem ir atrás dela, ela esta em uma missão.'' O sensei disse saindo para a cozinha. Deixando dois garotinhos emburrados de castigo no sofá.

Xxxxx

A casa do fim da rua era totalmente sofisticada e contava com uma linda e gigantesca piscina azul com cadeiras brancas na borda.

Mitsuko não largou a mão da Haruno ate leva-la ao seu quarto que igualmente a casa era luxuoso com um ar sofisticado e atual, a cama muito grande as cortinas escuras, um espelho gigantesco para ver tudo que se queria.

''-Eu vou pegar umas roupas minhas para você...'' Ela andava de um lado para o outro espalhando roupas e roupas por cima da grande cama.

''-Acho que suas roupas não vão servir.'' A rosada disse desconfortável olhando para as próprias curvas escondidas pelo horrível e infantil pijama.

''-Bobagem, esse vestido vermelho drapeado mais esses colares de perolas e as pulseiras, você vai ficar linda.'' Jogou o vestido para a Haruno que o pegou desajeitadamente no ar.

''-Quero que você use um salto muito alto, você tem pernas lindas. Esses vão ficar divinos.''

O sapato de salto grosso com uma leve plataforma na parte da frente era todo preto com um bico elegantemente arredondado brilhava como vinil e por um momento a Haruno pensou que não iria conseguir sair do lugar com os quase 13 cm de salto que carregaria nos pés.

Ainda olhava o vestido como se estivesse pensando em como coloca-lo.

''-Vai! Coloca logo, eu quero ver como vai ficar.''

Entusiasmada abriu a gaveta da comada e puxou um cigarro o acendendo com um elegante isqueiro. Puxou a fumaça e falou novamente para a Haruno se vestir.

O vestido parecia ter sido costurado no corpo da Haruno, o drapeado acentuou as curvas generosas que diferente de Mitsuko, que magra como uma modelo, não as possuía em grande vantagem.

''-Coloca os sapatos.'' Soltou a fumaça tanto pela boca tanto pelo nariz.

''-Maquiagem leve porque seu vestido te deixou uma vadia muito gostosa.'' E riu como se estivesse bêbada.

''-Vadia?'' e riu sem graça com os orbes verdes abaixados para o vestido.

''-É só um modo de falar, você esta linda ok?''

Xxxxx

Sua mão fora puxada novamente e os olhos se cegaram pelas luzes faiscantes do clube muito escuro.

''-Irmãzinha, finalmente chegou.'' Um garoto quase que totalmente sem equilíbrio se apoiou nos ombros de Mitsuko.

''-Eu disse que a noite era das garotas, o que você esta fazendo aqui Shin?'' perguntou totalmente irritada retirando o braço do irmão de seus ombros nus.

''-Tudo bem! Eu vou embora depois que você me apresentar a jovem dama!'' E fez um gesto exagerado de referencia nobre.

''-Sakura esse é o Shin, meu irmão.'' Revirou os olhos castanhos claros quase verdes.

O garoto de olhos muito verdes e cabelos castanhos e revoltos lhe cedeu um dos sorrisos mais comestíveis que Sakura já havia presenciado. Ele puxou sua mão tremula e a beijou com os lábios lascivos.

''-Essa é a Sakura, agora depois de comer a mão dela e a assustar pode ir embora, vaza!''

Fora puxada de novo e dessa vez para um grupo de garotas todas muito parecidas com Mitsuko e absurdamente com ela mesma. As mesmas roupas provocantes e divertidas os mesmos olhos marcados, os mesmos lábios convidativos, de repente não se sentiu mais uma garota estranha, mas sim parte de um grupo em especifico, e gostou do sentimento, era a primeira vez que não estava sobre a proteção dos seus colegas de time e de seu sensei, era somente ela, sozinha e livre.

''-Toma! Vodca com soda para você começar.''

E empurrou o copo de liquido transparente carregado de gelo nas mãos da Haruno, as luzes ainda a cegavam mas ela estava se acostumando a tudo aquilo. Levou o copo aos lábios e o gosto doce e forte agradou sua língua, se pegou querendo mais.

''-Desculpe, eu estou aqui soltando toda a fumaça em você e nem dividi o cigarro.''

Estendeu a mão com uma quebra de pulso sexy, o cigarro entre os dedos finos de unhas escuras, os olhos da Haruno arderam pela fumaça estar tão perto a fazendo piscar varias vezes os longos cílios que Mitsuko havia presenteado a ela.

''-Humm!'' E com um gesto empurrou a mão insistindo mais para perto da rosada enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas em duvida.

''-Eu não fumo!'' Respondeu sem graça.

A musica alta entrava por suas veias pulsando sob a pele pálida, sentia o desejo de levantar daquele banco quente de couro suado e dançar ate as pernas doerem. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido, era novo e era estranhamente bom.

''-Ok! Mas você gosta de caras né?'' Perguntou seria, e o semblante da Haruno era de uma surpresa que dizia é claro que sim. ''-É porque aquele cara ali, o sem camisa, esta te comendo com os olhos, vai lá falar com ele.''

Sussurrou no ouvido direito da Haruno que sentiu um estranho arrepio que vinha junto a musica altíssima. Não sabia o porque mas o que Mitsuko acabara de dizer soava como uma ordem geral que ela havia de seguir.

Entre as mãos pegou a garrafa pequena de vodca das mãos de Mitsuko, sua nova melhor amiga, e virou nos lábios o gargalo da garrafa transparente, o liquido desceu queimando e depois de alguns segundos paralisada sentiu as pernas leves e a cabeça em uma gostosa sensação de tonteira sem dor, ela poderia fazer tudo. E começaria com o garoto sem camisa com braços perfeitos e sorriso safado que a encarava desde que a viu chegar.

Os saltos altos bambearam enquanto ela dava passos não muito decididos ate o loiro de cabelos arrepiados que não parava de a olhar com um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios cheios, encostado na parede com uma das pernas apoiadas deixando o joelho proeminente, trocou de posição para uma mais formal quando viu a garota dos cabelos rosados e estrategicamente ondulados chegar mais para perto.

Sentiu o estomago formigar, mas a sensação de cabeça leve tirou aquele medo todo. Olhou para trás a fim de verificar o local que tinha deixado há segundos atrás e lá como ela esperava estava Mitsuko que a olhava enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, as sobrancelhas escuras e arqueadas em uma face de expectativa, balançou a cabeça como se estivesse dando uma espécie de liberação para a Haruno.

Ela virou-se novamente, era hora de esquecer Mitsuko, Kakashi, naruto, e pela primeira vez Sasuke, agora pensaria um pouco nela, e no que estava com vontade de fazer.

Faria tudo, tudo que desejasse.

:

:

:

_Segundo capitulo de Devil, bom já deu pra reparar que a Mitsuko q é o demônio da historia, ela é uma daquelas pessoas irresistíveis pra quem você não consegue dizer não, esse tipo de pessoas são difíceis de encontrar, eu particularmente as acho interessantíssimas, a Mitsuko tem um pouco de muitas garotas de filmes um pouco da Evie de aos treze, um pouco da Lily de cisne negro, e incontestavelmente um pouco do lorde Henry de Dorian Gray. Enfim espero que estejam gostando da historia e ideias sempre são bem vindas, acha q o Sasuke deve fazer algo, ou q a Sakura tem q aprontar mais? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Manda um review dizendo oks ;D_

_Xoxo._

_Até a próxima o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	3. Changes and Pills

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mentiraaaaaaaaa *loucamodeon*

_Romance/ Drama_

**Sinopse**: Ele havia voltado e sentia como se nada houvesse mudado... Ela não o esquecera, ela nunca o esqueceria, mas na ânsia revolta de tê-lo grudado em todo o seu cérebro, ela esquecera de viver. Alguém teria de ensina-la.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Devil!**

:

**Cap 3**

As pedras que formavam a rua eram um suicídio para os saltos altos da Haruno. Viera enganchada a Mitsuko o percurso todo, desde o clube até quase a frente da casa que seria sua por um período de tempo. Não sentia o corpo, a cabeça leve não a deixava coordenar os dedos para achar as chaves e muito menos para coloca-la no buraco da fechadura.

Nunca havia ficado ate tão tarde na rua, eram cinco da manha e só conseguia pensar que a brisa fresca da madrugada a agradava muito e que o arrepiu no corpo era algo que ela queria sentir para sempre, como não havia a sentido antes? Estava perdendo muito tempo.

A porta por um milagre, que só acontece a bêbados, abriu-se de supetão, de algum modo como se a fechadura e a chave fossem feitas de imas elas finalmente se encontraram. O vestido muito justo apertava o corpo suado os saltos muito altos não a deixavam andar em linha reta.

O pescoço ainda queimava e sentia a sucção puxando-o, o corpo ainda vibrava de um modo interessante. Fechou a porta com um cuidado extremo para não fazer barulho, sabia que não adiantaria, estava em uma casa cheia de ninjas, cambaleou até a cozinha e com uma cruzada de pernas quase bateu na mesa.

''-O que você esta fazendo?''O moreno apoiou o copo de agua brilhante sobre a pia e segurou o braço esquerdo da Haruno antes que ela deslizasse para o chão.

''-Sasuke-kun?''

A fala enrolada não ajudava na compreensão, o garoto olhou para ela o rosto iluminado pela luz pálida da lua que se infiltrava pela grande janela, a maquiagem borrada descia pelos cantos dos olhos os cílios pesados os cabelos desmanchados...

''-O que você estava fazendo.'' O tom de voz era áspero e o cenho nada amigável.

''-Eu estava na missão, você sabe.'' E foi apoiada pelos braços do Uchiha novamente para não cair no chão.

''-A missão não era ficar bêbada.'' E tudo que ouviu foi uma risada abafada da rosada que agora não parava de rir baixinho.

''-O que aconteceu com seu pescoço?'' Puxou os cabelos rosados e meio emaranhados de suor da Haruno para o lado deixando a mostra uma grande mancha vermelha.

''-Não é nada! Eu quero dormir...'' E se livrou dos dedos apertados e raivosos em seus braços rumando para a escada da sala.

''-Porque você esta usando essas roupas?'' Ainda serio perguntou vendo-a de costas ir de vagar ate a escada.

''-São da Mitsuko-chan!''

''-E porque você esta usando?''

A voz saiu mais grave do que imaginara. Detestava repetir perguntas. Os olhos negros estavam exalando fúria. Queria poder arrancar aquelas roupas do corpo da garota, ele não suportara olha-la assim aquilo mexia com ele de um modo estranho que nunca havia experimentado antes.

''-Porque? Você não gostou?''

E virou-se dando de frente com o Uchiha de semblante ainda mais irritado, assustou-se, reparara agora pelo calor que o corpo dele emanava que ele não usava uma camisa, e estava perto demais.

''-O que você esta querendo Sakura?''

Inclinou a cabeça mais para perto e reparou que apenas milímetros os separavam de altura. Os saltos que Mitsuko usava no primeiro dia que vira ate aquela casa agora vestiam os pés da colega de equipe.

Ela não parecia uma criança assim tão alta, com um vestido tão curto, e com tantas curvas e com o pescoço com marcas provavelmente deixadas por alguém. A maquiagem borrada o irritou e teve vontade de tira-la do rosto dela.

''-Já disse o que eu quero...'' Apoiou os dois braços em cima dos ombros nus do garoto e soltou o peso do corpo enquanto olhava para ele diretamente nos olhos negros cheios de irritação. ''-...Quero dormir!''

Soltou o pseudo-abraço e começou a subir as escadas desajeitadamente.

''-Eu preciso da sua cama, Kakashi sensei roubou meu quarto.''

Escutou um suspiro vindo do moreno que acabara de entrar no próprio quarto acompanhado dela.

''-Durma no sofá.'' Sentou na cama e cobriu-se.

''-Não tem sofá aqui...'' Olhou em volta muito tonta, precisava deitar-se e dormir por um ano inteiro. ''-Tudo bem, eu durmo com o Naruto.''

O moreno que havia deitando-se na cama levantou-se com curiosidade, a garota sentou-se na cama ao lado da dele arrancou os sapatos dos pés abriu o zíper do vestido vermelho o arrancou do corpo por cima e muito desajeitada o jogou para frente derrubando-o nos pés da cama do Uchiha que a olhava sem piscar.

O conjunto preto provocante também não pertencia a ela, mas havia caído no seu corpo como uma luva.

''-Não tem sofá aqui.'' Disse grogue verificando o espaço e deitou-se na cama ao lado do loiro que absurdamente não acordara, e puxou a coberta toda para si.

_As luzes arroxeadas e vermelhas se misturavam a varias matizes, mas tudo q ela via no momento era suas pálpebras fechadas. No pescoço deslizava algo quente e húmido uma língua afoita que sabia bem o que estava fazendo, sua cintura era apertada confortavelmente e tudo girava como se o mundo estivesse acabando em êxtase._

_- Se divertindo bastante hoje? – Escutou a voz melodiosamente rouca de Mitsuko m seu ouvido desocupado._

_-ela só esta começando. Escutou o loiro com um grande volume no bolso da frente dizer._

_-só me empreste ela um minutinho , querido. – _

_E sentiu seu braço sendo acolhido pelas mãos quentes de Mitsuko que com a outra mão fazia uma espécie de carinho irônico no rosto do garoto, a gargalhada vinha do fundo da garganta da garota e ela dizia alguma coisa como era divertido deixa-los excitados e cair fora._

_-Você tem que aprender, honey, isso é uma das partes mais divertidas em ser uma garota._

_Ela havia grudado a informação na mente bêbada e com certeza na primeira chance praticaria o conselho de Mitsuko. Ultimamente era tudo que ela fazia seguir os passos e o que Mitsuko dizia. Ela era como uma droga um vicio gostoso que não se quer largar._

Xxxxx

A cabeça nunca girara tanto nem com o golpe mais forte que recebera se sentira tão sem controle do cérebro que girava feito louco. Sim era isso, a noite passada que fora louca, fora louca e fora de controle, ela havia usado essa mesma expressão fora de controle, e havia gostado porque já estava ficando cansada de estar no controle por tanto tempo, a Sakura reprimida precisava de uma folga e ela já estava arrumando as malas.

''-Finalmente amanheceu!'' Kakashi disse debochado vendo a aluna chegando com os olhos verdes inchados ate a mesa de café da manha.

''-Minha cabeça esta girando.'' Colocou as mãos no rosto.

''-Parece que alguém esta de ressaca!'' naruto cantarolou debochado.

''-E o que você conseguiu descobrir com a Mitsuko, Sakura?''

O Uchiha perguntou mais seco do que de costume e a rosada estranhou, ela acabara de acordar ainda não havia tido tempo para fazer nada que o irritasse.

''-Eu...eu... Não tive muito tempo, então decidi ir de vagar para ela não desconfiar...''

Não havia se lembrado que estava em missão, para ela tudo que tinha que fazer noite passada era se divertir e esquecer do mundo lá fora.

''-humpf'' Levantou da mesa arrastando a cadeira com violência.

''-Ela ainda tem tempo para um relatório Sasuke!'' O moreno ouviu o sensei dizer enquanto deixava a cozinha.

A porta foi aberta em um baque, o que fez os olhos castanhos com pintinhas verdes de Mitsuko se arregalarem de susto fazendo-a pular ligeiramente e elegantemente para trás.

''-Nossa! Primo emburrado, esta emburrado mesmo hoje!''

E tudo que Sakura pode ver foi o Uchiha subindo as escadas com ar furioso e Mitsuko parada um pouco para dentro da sala com a porta escancarada.

''-Gomem Mi-chan!'' E cedeu um beijo no rosto em forma de cumprimento. Fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulhos, a cabeça ainda doía fora do normal.

''-Garota do jeans, o que você esta fazendo aqui?'' perguntou totalmente sem modos saindo da cozinha com uma bermuda de cor berrante. ''-isso não corta suas pernas não?''

''-Naruto! Isso é jeito de falar com as pessoas? Faça-me o favor!''

Ficara irritada pelo tipo de tratamento a Mitsuko, parecia que naquela casa ela era a única a gostar da garota, isso era estranho afinal ela era tão afável e divertida.

''-Eu vim ajudar a Sakura-chan a se livrar de algumas coisas!'' E o sorriso foi debochado.

''-Não ligue para ele...'' A Haruno entrelaçou sua mão na mão da amiga e a puxou para o andar de cima da casa.

''-Onde é seu quarto?''

Os saltos altos e novamente o jeans justo. O barulho do sapato colidindo a madeira trouxe lembranças da noite passada para a Haruno.

Antes de abrir a porta do quarto a Haruno pousou a mão na maçaneta desconcertada e disse.

''-bem, esse quarto não é só meu, meus primos também dormem aqui...'' Disse sem graça

Mitsuko abriu ligeiramente a boca e arregalou os olhos bem delineados.

''-Então você dorme com os dois?'' E suprimiu um sorrisinho.

A rosada foi logo se explicando e dizendo uma serie de ''nãos'' bem convencidos, mas parou logo que Mitsuko começou a gargalhar e dizer de um jeito irônico em como ela caia em todas as brincadeirinhas que ela fazia.

Sem graça e com um pouco de raiva reprimida abriu a porta do quarto compartilhado esperando estar vazio.

''-Sasuke-kun...''

O moreno estava sentado na própria cama com um semblante nada amigável, quando decidiu olhar em direção a rosada a visão foi repartida para Mitsuko também, que estava com o queixo apoiado nos ombros em um abraço por trás da amiga lhe direcionando um sorrisinho de vitória.

''-Seu tio esta chamando você lá em baixo, priminho emburrado!''

A cama fez um rangido estranho e alto e a Haruno desviou-se rápido dos ombros do garoto antes de ele passar pela porta.

Mitsuko gargalhou e fechou a porta com vontade passou a chave e a tirou da fechadura.

''-Mas ninguém estava chamando o Sasuke-kun...'' Comentou inocente.

''-eu sei! Mais agora o quarto é todo nosso.'' Apoiou a chave na cômoda ao lado da porta sorrindo largamente.

''-Posso ver suas roupas? Agente precisa dar um jeito nelas, não posso dormir sem ter pesadelos desde que vi aquele seu pijama!''

Algumas cortadas outras rasgadas e muitas tacadas pela janela. Esse agora era o estado das roupas da Haruno. Os vestidos leves e rodados com cores claras e meigas foram todos socados dentro da grande bolsa de Mitsuko, já algumas das camisetas foram cortadas com fendas presas por alfinetes e decotes muito generosos, os shorts antes compridos em demasia foram todos cortados muito curtos e rasgados estrategicamente.

''-Eu tenho presentes para você...'' Disse e começou a revirar a bolsa em busca do mimo.

Os sapatos pretos usados na noite anterior pela Haruno estavam nas mãos da garota dos olhos parcialmente verdes, os braços estendidos em direção a Haruno.

''-Mas eles são seus.'' Disse com um sorriso sem graça.

''-Eu já estava enjoada deles mesmo, pegue!''

Imediatamente a Haruno trocou as botas ninja pelos sapatos de salto, com um sorriso mais que satisfeito no rosto jogando-as em um lado qualquer, evidentemente estariam mais que esquecidas a partir daquele momento.

''-Isso é para combinar com os sapatos.''

E o jeans escurecido que ela tirou da bolsa fez os olhos da Haruno se encherem.

''-você comprou isso pra mim? Eu não posso aceitar...''

Estava sem jeito aquilo parecia ser muito caro e ela nunca era boa em aceitar presentes, ainda mais se pareciam caros como aquela peça que estava agora em suas mãos.

''-quem disse que eu comprei?''

E rio desdenhosa mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos com presas que pareciam mais afiadas que o normal. Ela não havia comprado? Era aquilo mesmo que a Haruno ouvira, bem se era um presente não deveria ficar fazendo perguntas, cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

''-mais ainda tem a etiqueta aqui como você...''

''um dia eu te ensino como, ok?'' mordeu o lábio inferior com um sorrisinho.

''-Mitsuko, seus pais não se importam?'' Disse fechando a calça que caíra certamente em suas curvas, uma calça muito justa e baixa ao estilo da amiga.

Pelo espelho viu o reflexo da garota que abaixou rapidamente a cabeça desajeitada, nunca a tinha visto sem jeito antes, escutou-a limpando a garganta rouca e respirando em arfadas.

''-Não se importe com isso. Mais e essas outras portas são dos garotos?'' Passou o indicador deslizando-o pelas portas fechadas do armário. O sorriso era malicioso.

''-Sasuke-kun não gosta que mexa nas coisas dele.'' Disse fechando o filete que Mitsuko havia aberto com os dedos ágeis.

''-Ele não esta aqui.'' Cantarolou e rolou a porta para o lado revelando o conteúdo do armário.

''-Vamos ver o que o moreno gostoso esconde entre as calças.''

Riu quase histérica apoiando uma mão nos joelhos e a outra no próprio estomago, levantou-se ainda em um surto de riso e começou a revirar a prateleira que continha as calças do Uchiha.

''-É melhor não Mitsuko...'' O tom era quase implorativo.

A garota por um momento paralisou as mãos que trabalhavam freneticamente entre as roupas e virou o pescoço observando à rosada atrás de si. Os cabelos estavam revoltos entre o rosto bem marcado e expressivo.

''-Você gosta dele não é?'' O sorriso aumentou alguns milímetros.

''-Não, que historia é essa?'' Cruzou os braços e arfou em busca de ar.

''-Eu sei que gosta, você fica toda excitada perto dele.''

Tirou uma das mãos do meio das roupas e apoiou na cintura. ''vem cá! Você não quer saber os segredos dele? Você pode descobrir um monte de coisas nas calças de um cara. Ainda mais quando elas ainda estão no armário.'' E mexeu a cabeça erguendo uma das sobrancelhas com um gesto convidativo.

A Haruno se flagrou contorcendo os lábios em um mini sorriso, as mãos formigavam para fazer o mesmo que Mitsuko estava fazendo. Deu alguns passos com os sapatos novos ate o guarda roupa e repentinamente se assustou com as batidas violentas na porta.

''-Sakura, abra essa porta!'' A voz do Uchiha fez a morena morder os lábios e arregalar os olhos.

Sakura arfava agora rápido demais como se estivesse sido pega em flagrante, a garganta havia fechado e não sabia o que dizer provavelmente se abrisse a boca sairia à verdade já que nunca tivera talento para mentir.

''-Ela não pode abrir porque esta sem roupas.'' Mitsuko prendeu um riso com uma das mãos. Enquanto com a outra segurava uma pequena caixa marrom.

''-Abram logo a porta eu preciso pegar uma coisa.''

Mitsuko largou rápido a caixa deu alguns passos ate Sakura e arrancou a blusa da garota que não protestou. Empurrou-a ate a porta e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido direito, os olhos verdes estavam arregalados e diziam que aquilo era impossível de se fazer. Ela nunca havia feito nada parecido e o rosto queimava só de pensar.

''-Sasuke-kun, me diz o que é que eu pego para você!'' Escondia os seios nus parcialmente se contorcendo atrás da porta semi aberta.

O Uchiha pela primeira vez em muito tempo não conseguia encontrar as palavras para formular uma resposta digna, apoiou uma das mãos no batente da porta e disfarçadamente os olhos correram para baixo. Recuperou o folego selou os lábios e depois de alguns segundos com a garota ainda ali escondendo os seios nus ele decidiu se pronunciar.

''-Esquece!''

E Mitsuko que estava atrás da Haruno bateu a porta com violência antes do garoto terminar a palavra. Ele ouviu o barulho da chave sendo virada para trancar a porta novamente e sentiu uma irritação correr pelo corpo que estava estranhamente mais quente que o normal. Sentiu raiva de Mitsuko, mas um outro lado seu queria agradece-la por aquele momento.

Vestiu a blusa cortada pela amiga que agora estava muito decotada e quando levantou a cabeça se deparou com as mãos de Mitsuko a sua frente, fechadas em forma de bolas fofas.

''-Escolhe uma mão. '' O sorriso expectante nos lábios cheios de gloss cor pêssego.

A Haruno apontou para a mão esquerda e quando ela a abriu lá estava uma pequena pílula branca.

''-Escolheu certo, toma!'' A pílula agora entre os dedos longos esticados para a Haruno.

''-O que é isso?'' Apertou os olhos para a pequena pílula.

''-É só uma coisinha para nos prepararmos para festa de hoje a noite.''

Os dedos pálidos sentiram a textura porosa da pílula branca que fora jogada com parcimônia para a boca, os lábios rosados foram fechados e sua garganta agora abrigava a pílula que ela acabara de engolir.

:

:

_Mitsuko não é uma boa garota, mas eu a adoro fazer o que não é? As pessoasnao vivem so com gente boazinha também precisam das má hohohhooho. Sakura-chan tomando comprimidos suspeitos hammm, me digam o que vocês acham que é. Sasuke-kun ta perdendo a paciência curta que ele tem, a mitsuko faz milagres alguém devia manda-la para a casa dos Hyuuga kkkkkk._

_Xoxo._

_Até a próxima o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	4. New Bad World

**Devil!**

:

**Cap 4**

—É a festa do beijo. —o top preto com recortes estratégicos que realçavam os seios fazia um conjunto perfeito com os presentes que havia ganhado de Mitsuko.

—Como funciona uma festa do beijo?

O loiro perguntou inocente ate demais o que irritou a rosada de alguma maneira maléfica. Desde que havia começado a andar com Mitsuko não tolerava mais muitas coisas que antes deixava passar. A ingenuidade do loiro era uma dessas coisas junto a arrogância gelada do Uchiha.

—Naruto, por acaso você é burro, querido? —e uma risadinha mole de deboche arrematou a frase.

—Sasuke-kun, você sabe o que é uma festa do beijo ou vai me dizer que esta na mesma do Naruto?

Prendeu o colar justo no pescoço fino ainda avaliando-se no espelho do armário.

–Sabe, não importa, do jeito que você é não duraria um minuto na festa do beijo. –virou o pescoço elegantemente segundos depois levou o corpo na mesma direção olhando o Uchiha.

–Sua amiguinha pode ser uma das pessoas envolvidas no caso, já parou para pensar? Há é, você não a investiga só vai a festas com ela.

O sarcasmo misturado a ironia tão típicos do Uchiha estavam fervendo em seus lábios, ele queria poder prende-la no quarto e impedi-la de ir a tal festa sem noção. Queria amarra-la, algema-la.

–Quem disse que eu não investigo? Eu investigo coisas nas festas, como o gostoso sem camisa, ele podia ser perigoso então fui ver de perto. –disse a última frase sussurrando com fingimento como se estivesse transmitindo um relatório sigiloso.

–Sakura-chan você está estranha! –Naruto disse olhando fixamente para seu rosto de olhos baixos e pupilas dilatadas destacando-se nas írises verdes.

–A Mitsuko também convidou vocês...

Disse virando o rosto e tentando fixar o olhar meio embaralhado, o corpo estava leve e a cabeça não trabalhava como de costume, respirava fundo parecia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo mais intensamente como também parecia não sentir nada. Desejava se sentir assim para sempre. Nunca fora tão plena, tão livre. Ninguém nunca a tinha feito se sentir assim, agradecia a Mitsuko por cada segundo de cabeça leve de pernas trançando de respiração alterada, de olhar turvo. Queria ter mais do que ganhara a pouco tempo, mais pílulas mais excitações...

–Então vocês também vão!

Kakashi entrou no quarto segurando um livro em uma das mãos e um doce na outra. Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram não se dava para saber se de felicidade ou de desespero.

–Porque precisamos ir à festa? –o moreno perguntou impaciente. Mudava o peso do corpo de perna a perna desconfortável.

–É pela missão Sasuke, quero que vasculhe a casa de Mitsuko. –respondeu formal.

–Mas... Ela não tem nada a ver com o caso eu ... –a Haruno tentava se explicar inutilmente meio alterada. Tropeçava devagar nos saltos enquanto apontava para o próprio peito tentando soar convencimento nas palavras quase embaralhadas.

–Você o que? Por acaso a investigou? —o moreno chegou perto da rosada e disse entre dentes.

A Haruno respirou fundo procurando um pouco de prumo. Teve vontade de atacar o pescoço do moreno e subir em seu colo, sentia o sangue correndo mais rápido e a cabeça pensando tudo e nada de uma vez só, e o mais estranho é que ela não sentia nenhum tipo de pudor quando pensava naquilo, diferente de antes que corava só de vê-lo sem camisa.

O Uchiha pode sentir a respiração dela batendo em seu rosto, sentiu um arrepio quente pelo corpo. Sabia que algo estava mudado, algo havia ido embora da Haruno, daquela garotinha companheira de time. Algo novo estava ali parado a sua frente o encarando com olhos cínicos e verdes. Algo havia ido embora e o uchiha não sabia se gostava desse novo algo que preenchia a cabeça e o corpo da rosada.

–Kakashi-sensei... –o chamou implorativa, quase manhosa.

Queria a noite só para ela, ela teria todas as bebidas, todos os caras, todas as garotas, todas as pílulas, todos os cigarros, tudo que poderia imaginar e desejar. Tudo era novo e descobrira que o novo a atraia, queria tudo, tudo que poderia agarrar.

–Todos vão a festa, todos estão em missão, e ponto. –fechou a porta do quarto deixando três crianças mimadas e emburradas para trás.

Xxxxx

—Você pode entrar... Você não, você não esta na lista de convidados...

E era assim que a dona da festa escolhia quem iria participar ou não. Alguns sortudos estavam na lista de convidados já outros como sempre apareciam esperando uma oportunidade de se infiltrar na festa.

—Priminhos, vocês finalmente vieram! —passou os braços finos e nus entre os ombros da Haruno e cedeu um rápido beijo em cada bochecha. Haviam muitas pessoas algumas em fila outras soltas pelos lados, mas todos incontestavelmente beijavam alguém, fosse conhecido ou desconhecido.

—Se quiser pode dizer que eles não estão na lista. —a rosada disse meio entre dentes com deboche desejando que a vontade se cumprisse. Ela era outra agora, e não queria nada e ninguém para a atrapalhar.

—Eles podem entrar, mas tem que beijar alguém. —disse pousando os dedos sobre os lábios vermelhos berrantes, luxuriosos.

—Então a Sakura também não vai entrar já que não beijou ninguém também! —o Uchiha soltou as palavras com um filete de veneno, a expressão era de alguém vitorioso pelas próprias palavras. Queria ir embora dali arrastando a medica-nin.

Mitsuko o olhou por algum tempo e o sorriso de deboche que ela levava sempre no rosto havia diminuído, e isso havia feito muito bem para o Uchiha que agora se sentia vitorioso.

Sustentou o olhar firme em Mitsuko que de repente abriu um sorrisinho e logo depois veio uma gargalhada cheia de humor enquanto jogava a cabeça minimamente para trás e chacoalhava os ombros marcados.

Ela havia deslizado a mão pelo braço da Haruno e segurou seu rosto cedendo um beijo lento capturando os lábios da amiga, o beijo havia sido curto mais totalmente verdadeiro e principalmente intenso e profundo.

Soltou o rosto da rosada, que ainda parecia um pouco grogue ainda mirando a amiga que agora não a olhava mais, seu olhar agora estava travado no Uchiha. Não era um olhar vitorioso, muito menos cínico, era o olhar maléfico de alguém que dizia: que ninguém desfaz o que ela havia feito, ela havia feito Haruno Sakura e ninguém mais poderia muda-la ou a retornar ao o que era antes. Era imutável. Agora ela era outra como se houvesse recebido um EU novo, mais forte, mais decidido, mais dona de si mesma.

O semblante do Uchiha agora não estava mais vitorioso e sim furioso, os olhos negros ferviam ao ver os lábios lascivos vermelhos de Mitsuko capturando os lábios cheios de gloss igualmente vermelho da sua pequena companheira de time. Sentia como se alguém tivesse batido em sua cabeça, não pensava, ele era _um Uchiha_, e não pensava, estava baqueado.

Naquele momento ele sentiu-se somente um garoto bobo parado que nada podia fazer e não poderoso como quando recusava algum mimo que a rosada fazia voluntariamente para ele, não confiante quando lhe cedia seus incansáveis nãos. Agora somente se sentia patético por nada ter feito.

A única reação da Haruno foi rir muito alto depois que Mitsuko a beijou, e ela responder ao beijo. Ela sentia-se meio tonta e poderosa podia fazer tudo enquanto apoiava-se no pescoço da amiga sorridente agora com um copo de bebida na mão cheia de anéis grandes.

—Problema resolvido. Agora é a vez de vocês dois. Se eu os encontrar na festa e ainda não tiverem beijado ninguém vão ter que cair fora, ok? Há! Não adianta tentar me enganar eu tenho olhos por todos os lados. —sorriu misteriosamente dando o resto da bebida de cheiro forte para a Haruno que a virou na boca a engolindo de uma vez só.

As palavras foram em um tom adocicado, mas elas diziam realmente o que Mitsuko tinha a intenção de fazer. A garota saiu dançando e se misturando a multidão sorridente e alegre.

—Você vem comigo, agora! —o pulso da Haruno foi puxado pela mão furiosa do Uchiha. Cambaleou, não tinha seus reflexos em bom estado no momento.

—Me solta, o que é isso? —tentou soltar o pulso em vão. Dizia um pouco grogue.

—Vamos investigar a casa dela, você já esteve aqui vai ser mais fácil! —arrastou a garota pelo pulso fino entre as várias pessoas que se beijavam à toa ao seu redor.

—Eu não quero! —puxou o braço, não surtiu efeito o corpo se encontrava mole e desleixado.

—Você não tem que querer, isso é uma missão, pare de ser irritante. —as palavras do uchiha eram azedas e a Haruno não sabia dizer bem o porquê dele estar tão irritado. Sentiu-se furiosa.

As ultimas palavras martelaram de tal forma no cérebro da Haruno que a fez puxar o pulso de maneira tão forte que o Uchiha foi obrigado a solta-lo. Ela não queria assimilar as ultimas palavras, prometera para si mesma que nunca mais iria deixar ninguém chama-la assim novamente. Não a Sakura de agora, nunca mais.

Sentia uma tonteira gostosa e o corpo leve o que quer que havia tomado antes da festa já estava em pleno efeito junto a toda a bebida, a visão um pouco borrada não deixava ela ver o rosto furioso do companheiro de equipe que a encarava sem pestanejar.

—Se não me soltar vou dizer para Mitsuko tirar você daqui. —disse entre dentes.

—Ela não vai! —pegou o pulso fino da garota novamente a atraindo para seu corpo com um solavanco. Escutou um gemido sair dos lábios da rosada.

—Você não beijou ninguém ela pode te tirar da festa! —dizia sustentando o olhar ao do Uchiha, não tinha vergonha nem medo, nunca mais teria.

Os olhos estavam no mesmo nível do Uchiha os saltos muito altos tinham esse efeito, efeito esse que o Uchiha não sabia dizer se gostava ou não. Sua cabeça andava tão alterada nas últimas semanas que não sabia mais o que sentia, o corpo dava sinais que ele nunca havia experimentado, mas que estranhamente gostava, a boca pedia por algo que ele não podia recusar... seus olhos estavam vidrados, a boca vermelha seria dele.

—Eu posso resolver isso.

E tudo que a Haruno viu em sua recente visão borrada foram vultos, mas seus lábios sabiam bem o que estava acontecendo, foram pressionados e a nuca fora apoiada por uma mão firme, as línguas se tocaram e a Haruno não podia mais sentir o próprio corpo que estava agora colado ao do moreno. Ele não a largava e explorava sua boca como u lugar novo e delicioso que ele não notara que sempre existira ali, bem perto dele, sentiu-se burro, tolo por não ter se dado essa sensação antes, por não ter a olhado como agora e senti-la...

—Agora vamos entrar na casa!

O moreno disse quebrando o beijo como se naquilo não fosse nada. O coração disparado e o suor nos poros dilatados diziam outra coisa. Se a Haruno pudesse estar com uma percepção aguçada naquele momento ela poderia reparar no quantidade de ar que os pulmões do garoto tiveram que absorver e quanto sua mão suava em torno de seu pulso, em como os olhos negros estavam nublados e em como ele tentava esconde-los.

Xxxxx

Sentiu-se mal por estar no quarto de Mitsuko sem ela saber, era como estar apunhalando-a pelas costas. Os adornos da colcha vermelha e branca pareciam saltar do tecido e então pela primeira vez reparou como estava chapada e totalmente fora de si, não sabia direito o que era que havia tomado, eram algumas pílulas com muitas bebidas diferentes que a amiga prometeu a deixar leve por algumas horas fazendo-a esquecer de qualquer problema que tivesse.

E no momento era isso que ela queria, só estar leve e esquecer da missão, que era uma ninja ou o que quer que fosse que fora fazer ali naquela cidade. Ela queria sair daquele quarto e encontrar com Mitsuko e seus novos amigos, e dançar ao som de uma musica que ela nem saberia que estava tocando. Ela queria viver, coisa que nunca havia feito antes, pelo menos não do modo certo ao se aproveitar.

—Sakura! Sakura! —o moreno sacudiu a garota pelos ombros tentando recupera-la do transe, ela olhava pela janela e a única coisa que sentia era o vento frio no rosto suado. Podia ficar ali por horas e não sentiria o tempo passar.

—Eu não quero ficar no quarto da Mitsuko! Vamos sair daqui. —apertou os punhos na janela aberta.

—Vamos para o quarto dos pais dela! —a maçaneta foi girada e logo os dois saíram apressados daquele local.

O quarto do casal era bem diferente do quarto dos filhos, era bem espaçoso, mas tinha uma decoração totalmente sóbria com muitos quadros e moveis antigos.

Era uma ordem de dar inveja, nada parecia fora do lugar. Mas aquilo não durou muito o Uchiha já estava vasculhando cada vinco em busca de pistas e não se deu ao trabalho de ser organizado, aquilo era uma festa e qualquer um poderia ter entrado ali, ele não iria ter cerimonia com tão pouco tempo, não iria desperdiçá-lo.

A Haruno que estava parada no meio do quarto de aparência escurecida enquanto o companheiro de equipe fazia todo o trabalho sozinho. Ela estava próxima a uma cômoda muito bonita de madeira escura e gavetas arredondadas, levou as mãos a uma das maçanetas de prata adornadas e com muitos detalhes e puxou-a para si, dentro da gaveta havia uma caixa de tamanho médio com uma fechadura bem reforçada. Levou as mãos ate o veludo vermelho e alisou-o sentindo a textura quase úmida, as pupilas se dilataram, os olhos estavam inflamados de curiosidade, e ela esqueceu completamente que o Uchiha estava ao seu redor.

—Você achou alguma coisa? —a voz grave veio em ondas do outro lado do quarto, a Haruno assustou-se e em um pequeno pulo fechou a gaveta de uma vez com um barulho quase estrondoso.

—Não, eu não achei nada... Não encontrei nada.

A porta do quarto se abriu com fúria e gargalhadas adentraram o recente silencio do quarto.

—O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? —Mitsuko olhava para o casal a garota respirava muito rápido e o Uchiha tinha as mandíbulas cerradas.

—Nós estávamos... É nos... —a rosada tentava encontrar algo coerente para dizer mais nada vinha a mente bagunçada.

—Tudo bem se vocês queriam arranjar um quarto, podem ficar com o meu, mas não entrem no quarto dos meus pais ok? Eles não gostam disso. —disse apontando para os dois balançando o indicador acusadoramente.

Foi a primeira vez que a Haruno pode ver um semblante irritadiço da nova amiga, ela não parecia estar falando por nada, àquelas palavras tiveram uma entonação mais do que séria.

—Mitsuko, não é isso que você está pensando... —era quase inútil tentar se explicar.

—Tudo bem eu não vou julgar, mas vocês são primos, não é? Estranho!

O sorriso tão típico voltou a adornar o rosto da morena, o tom de brincadeira preenchendo as palavras. Um sorriso que Sakura agora compartilhava, o mesmo sorriso que o Uchiha sabia que guardava muitos segredos e coisas ruins.

—Vamos para a piscina Mi-chan, o Toshiko veio para festa?

—Delicioso como sempre... —disse sussurrando de mentira.

A mão de Mitsuko foi agarrada com vontade por Sakura e seu rosto não tinha a aparência de que ela estava tentando contornar a situação, e sim que ela esteve esperando por aquele momento em que Mitsuko aparecera todo o tempo, para tira-la dali e leva-la para seu mundo de diversões diabólicas.

O Uchiha viu a garota deixar o quarto, acompanhada da nova amiga carregando em seus lábios o assustador sorriso que adornara antes o rosto de Mitsuko. Não diria para ninguém e talvez nem para si mesmo, mas não gostou daquilo em mínimo, aquilo o deixava desconfortável, não conseguia mais olhar para a Haruno com os mesmos olhos de antes.

Estava perdendo o controle. A Haruno não era mais a mesma menininha de antes agora era uma mulher que despertava seus instintos mais profundos. Uma mulher que ele nunca pensou que ela iria se transformar, ela era para ele só uma menininha irritante. Agora estava furioso e não sabia exatamente o porquê, só que queria tirar sua companheira de time de perto daquela que a transformara naquele ser que não saia mais da sua mente e que mexia com todo o sossego do seu corpo e sonhos.

:

:

:

_**Continua...**_

:

_Voltei para Devil pessoal aeeeeww o/ não e pra tanto, não é pra tanto, ok. _

_Tia Cellinha esse foi especial para vc, e eu pensando que ninguém lia isso kkk anyway thank you. _

_Mitsuko? Amo essa guria ela é tão bitch que não pode passar despercebida, mudou a Sakura e vai continuar assim até o bobalhão do Sasuke ter reações, que reações? Bom, aí só nos próximos capítulos para vocês saberem.. Me digam se estão gostando da fic espero por vcs nos reviews . =**_

_até lá pessoas linda do meu s2. _

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


End file.
